HUUBFA
by kisakitty1321
Summary: Harry and Draco begin to tell and uncover things to each other that no one thought possible for them to do. Their relationship slowly begins to blossom and become something more, but what happens when Voldemort takes all of that away from them? HPDM
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Title has been abbreviated! **The title is actually "Hidden Underneath, Uncompleted in Between, Found Above". It was just too long for me to actually enter it as the title when I uploaded the story. So just keep that in mind! Thanks!

**Thanks to:** Jedi-Bant for beta-ing this for me! I'm very grateful!

P.S. I do not own these characters/settings! They are all J.K. Rowling's and belong to her! Now on to the story! :)

**Chapter One**

Today started out like every other day in Hogwarts for Draco Malfoy. His morning routine went as it did since his first day at Hogwarts, routes and classes started out as usual as well until he started spacing out and thinking of Harry bloody Potter of all things. It kept aggravating him and the blond desperately tried to think of other things as his mind wandered but to no avail.

He always did exceptionally well in potions and often got ahead since he'd read through the book so many times plus he'd gone through all the potions at least twice now. This continuously led him to spacing out while his professor and godfather, Severus Snape, explained the theories and instructions to everyone else. Usually Draco would think about his other classes or what he was going to do for his hour break later in the day. Today however, his eyes kept veering back to Potter like he was a light that Draco was being drawn towards.

Snape never got mad at Draco for staring off in class considering he had a magnificent grade. The young Malfoy began to smile as he recalled how amusing it was to himself that Snape let Draco's carelessness go when the potions professor always popped the famous young wizard, and his ginger friend, Weasley, on the head.

Damn it there he went again! Thinking about that insufferable Potter when he despised him! As soon as he began spacing out once more, Crabbe spilt the foul smelling potion they were working on all over the Malfoy heir's robes.

"Crabbe! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Draco cried out standing up immediately and catching everyone's attention, even Harry's. The blonde was excused from class and hurried out of the room all the while feeling those bright emerald eyes following Draco's every move while a very Slytherin-like grin settled itself on the Gryffindor's face making butterflies appear in Draco's stomach. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? He should not be feeling anything for Potter!

Harry heard Malfoy yell at his goon just in time to turn around and look to see their potion all over the Slytherin's robes. Harry smirked to himself knowing full well Malfoy deserved every bit of that humiliation. Just as Draco was storming out of the class, Harry watched the way his body moved, how golden his hair was while the sun shone on it when Draco opened the door out of the dungeons and Harry felt his heart pounding and a fluttering feeling in his stomach. He mentally scolded himself for even thinking that prat was anywhere close to attractive. He was soon smacked on the back of the head by Snape and returned to his work not completely sure what had gotten into him.

Later that day Draco returned to his classes. It just so happened he returned to the Dark Arts class he had with Potter. "Great..." was all Draco muttered under his breath as he took his normal seat diagonally behind Harry's. 'At least I'll be able to space out in this class too' he thought happily to himself. Draco started doing just that when he noticed once again he was staring at Potter and with his luck he had today, the dark haired teen turned around.

"What are you looking at Malfoy?" Harry said with the annoyed, angry glare he always gave when it came to Draco. 'Wow when he's mad he looks so-' Draco stopped the thought before it went any further. What really had gotten into him?

"Even if I was looking at you Potter, that doesn't mean you're of interest, you just happen to be in my line of sight to the window." He replied quickly even though knowing full well that he could have thought of something better to say. Harry finally turned back around rolling his eyes at the Malfoy, causing him to grin.

Annoying Harry and pissing him off was one of the main things Draco enjoyed doing. He always admitted he liked to do it but zoning out again he realized why. The Slytherin liked to see that fire and harshness in the other teen's eyes. It showed the boy was not as perfect as everyone wanted to believe. Draco had no room to talk, but at least he kept his thoughts well hidden. Being able to read people made getting to Harry even easier; then again when he saw how kind Harry got around his friends, Draco wished the Gryffindor had accepted that hand of friendship the first time they really met face to face. Draco's eyes opened widely with shock as the realization just hit him square in the face. He had feelings for Harry! 'Oh no way in hell I feel anything for that prat! And when in the hell had he become Harry instead of Potter?' He thought digging the heels of his hands into his eyes clenching his jaw.

There was no way they could be together and Draco knew it. Not only because of his father, but because Potter hated him and Draco knew it all too well. He decided to swallow down these hopeless thoughts and tried to pay attention in class some more.

Harry could feel Malfoy watching him the rest of class even if the boy tried to play it off. His heart fluttered and he felt warmth rise to his cheeks as he imagined those grey eyes looking at him without that scowl and hurtful words. Gripping his quill, he felt anger bubble up inside.

'How could he feel slightly anything but hatred for that ferret who did nothing but verbally torture his friends and himself? 'Screw him! He's nothing but a stupid, selfless git.' Harry thought clenching his jaw and getting back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Title abbreviated! Title is: "Hidden Underneath, Uncompleted in Between, Found Above".

**Thanks To:** Jedi-Bant for beta-ing for me. She's such a great help and I appreciate it so much!

**P.S.:** I do not own the characters/settings they are all J. K. Rowling's and belong to her! Story time!

**Chapter Two**

It took all of Draco's self-control not to bolt out of Defense at the end of class, although he did walk a few paces faster than usual. Just out the door he turned right heading the opposite way of everyone else to avoid the Chosen One. His jaw clenched when he reminded himself a second time that day that no matter how much he cares for the dark haired boy they could never be together. Especially with his father being a Death Eater and Voldemort currently residing in his house. His musings stopped abruptly as he heard footsteps follow him down the deserted corridor to the dungeons. Keeping his pace up was a little difficult while he was trying to figure out who was pursuing him. He made a quick left and slowed his pace just slightly to see if he was still being followed. Sure enough he heard footsteps again, so he softly pushed open the door of an old, unused classroom and sat atop one of the desks with his head in his heads and tried to calm himself.

He looked up just as Potter came bursting through the door about to yell his lungs out, before he remembered to close and lock the door and put a silencing charm around the room. As soon as that was out of the way it was like he had nothing left to hold him back.

"What the _**hell**_ is your problem Malfoy?" He bellowed making Draco almost wince. Almost considering Malfoys' do not wince or show any weakness to others.

"I don't know what you mean Potter. I'm fairly sure you're the one with the problem considering you just barged in here demanding things I know nothing about." Draco's smirk was barely visible, but there none the less and Harry didn't miss it either.

"Oh don't play dumb Malfoy you know exactly what I'm talking about, staring at me in classes, giving half assed attempts at sarcastic replies, and almost running out of class to avoid me. It's not hard to figure out something is up."

Draco replayed it all in his head and had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out in frustration. How could he have been so careless like that? All the other Slytherins could have noticed and wouldn't mind tearing him down from top rank. Putting the thought aside, Draco stood up off the desk and walked over to the window farthest away from Harry.

"Nothing is _up_ Potter so just shut your mouth and get out." Draco stated almost inaudibly. Harry's hand on Draco's shoulder was so unexpected that he almost jumped out of his skin at the soft warm touch.

"Draco you should tell someone if something is bothering you. You don't have to keep it to yourself all the time." Snorting Draco shrugged Harry's hand off and took a step away to put some space between them.

"And how would someone like _you_ know what I can and can't keep to myself? You Gryffindors are all the same. You want everyone to tell you what's wrong and when it comes down to it you have nothing to say afterwards. So do us both a favor and just get the _**fuck**_ out!" Draco roared as he turned around. The hurt look in Harry's eyes made his stomach tighten and wish he could take back what he just said.

"I'll just leave you to your thoughts then. Good day Malfoy." And with that Harry was out the door, taking his charms down as he went leaving Draco alone to hold in his heated tears of regret.

Harry stormed into the Gryffindor common room completely ticked off. Who was Malfoy even think to talk to him like that? All he wanted to do was help and Malfoy threw it back in his face like that? If that's what it was going to be like every time he decided to help Malfoy count him out. Wait, he wasn't going to try and help Malfoy out again so why is he brooding over this? Abruptly shaking his head he headed up the stairs to find Ron. As Harry opened the door he was washed over with embarrassment of seeing Ron and Hermione on Ron's bed with their clothes rumpled, limbs intertwined, and their lips pressed firmly together.

Before his friends could say anything, Harry stormed out of his dorm hearing them calling his name. He sprinted down all the moving stair-cases, past the moving pictures, the great hall and down the hill to the lake by the forest. When he finally came to a sudden stop at the very edge of the lake, he was doubled over panting. Harry was happy for his friends but he was jealous at how easily they could find peace and happiness when he had to struggle to keep it just that way, happy. Mechanically he lowered himself onto the rocks and sat there just staring across the lake. If it wasn't for him completely wallowing in his own self-pity he would've heard rocks crunching under someone's shoes as they were walking up behind him. All of a sudden Harry cries out in surprised pain as Pansy Parkinson hits him upside the head.

"What the bloody hell Parkinson!" Harry growled rubbing the bump on his head where her fist made contact with his skull.

"I can't believe you would have the audacity to upset Draco like that! Just because he's a Malfoy doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings you know." She accused with an evident glare.

Harry almost choked on a laugh. "Me upset Draco? You've gone mad Parkinson. If I remember correctly _he _was the one who yelled at me for telling him it was alright to confide in me. Of course he probably left out that part because Draco could never be in the wrong."

"Of course he didn't leave that part out you twat. He's not a liar at least to his friends he's not unless he has a good excuse, and he's got more pride in himself than to tell you what's wrong every time he's bothered by something. Anyway you need to go talk to him. Be outside the Slytherin common room ten minutes to midnight and _do not_ be seen." With that Pansy left Harry standing there with a look of shock on his face. Did she just offer to help him work things out with Malfoy? Shaking his head, Harry headed back up to the Gryffindor tower, brooding over whether or not he would be there tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Title abbreviated! Title is: "Hidden Underneath, Uncompleted in Between, Found Above".

**Thanks To: **Jedi-Bant for beta-ing for me. She's such a great help and I appreciate it so much!

**P.S.: **I do not own the characters/settings they are all J. K. Rowling's and belong to her! Story time!

**Chapter Three**

The portal door to the Gryffindor common room closed quietly as Harry tried to sneak over to the spiral staircase leading up to the boys' dorm. He knew with the way he stormed out earlier that afternoon that his two friends would be waiting by the fireplace, he just hoped he could sneak by them without being heard. Of course he didn't have his invisibility cloak in his bag when he needed it most. Hoping for the best, Harry tip-toed across the floor praying his shoes would not squeak this once. Halfway through the common room Hermione turned her head and glared daggers at Harry making him stop dead in his tracks. He was in for it and he knew it.

"Harry James Potter you get your ass over here right now before I curse you so hard you won't be able to move for weeks." Harry gulped and slowly moved towards her and she followed his every move with her knowing eyes making sure he showed no signs of bolting.

"Mate you're really in for it. I tried to calm her down with another groping session, but it just ticked her off more, sorry." Ron shrugged as he offered his apology nonchalantly. This time Harry took his turn to shoot daggers at his best friend.

"Thanks so much Ron you're such a great friend. I'm glad you thought with your brain for once instead of your-"

"_**Enough**_. Harry sit down and Ronald shut your mouth before I hex it that way." Both boys quickly adjusted themselves and sat quietly waiting for Hermione to continue with her speech. Harry sat with his eyes cast downward hoping the intelligent female wizard sitting across from him wouldn't notice his discomfort with the conversation about to take place.

"Harry you know what I'm about to ask you." She said keeping her voice low and sweet as to calm Harry's nerves.

"I know Mione. I- I just got startled with walking in on you two I didn't know how to handle it. I'm sorry." Harry prayed he gave a good enough excuse for her to leave him alone so she wouldn't realize the real reason why he was upset.

"Are you sure Harry? You know you can tell us if something else is bothering you right?" Harry nodded and Hermione gave him a suspicious glance.

"Are you positive nothing is bothering you Harry?" She asked with a little more eagerness in her voice than she planned.

"Hermione I said I'm fine, just drop it." Harry said standing up and clenching his fists getting aggravated and wishing she would leave him alone. With that, Hermione sent him up to his room with nothing left to investigate for now, but vowed to herself she would find out the cause of Harry's bad mood later. Leaning against the dorm door, Harry closed it and slid down placing his head in his hands. How was he supposed to tell them he couldn't stand seeing them together and becoming a third wheel when they seemed so happy together?

Draco paced back and forth in his head boy dorm. This was the time he enjoyed having the spacious room to himself since he didn't have to worry about all the other Slytherin boys trying to pry in his private life or hexing him while he slept. His pacing stopped as a knock came from the other side of his door. Glancing at the clock as he gracefully walked to the door, he wondered who would be knocking on his door at midnight. He instantly regret opening the door as Pansy tackled him with a hug as soon as she could get herself through the door. He made a mental note to check who was on the other side next time before he even thought of opening the door just as she let the blond go and began babbling.

"Draco darling I thought I would check up on you before I went to bed. Are you doing okay?" Draco grunted his response as he made his way to his desk to start on the last bit of his homework.

"Good! Well I'll see you in the morning for breakfast!" With that she was out the door leaving Draco a little puzzled. Shrugging, he went back to his work trying hard to keep his thoughts on Dark Arts instead of a certain dark haired wizard who did incredulously well in the class.

Harry wished he could've ignored his thoughts twenty minutes earlier so as he wouldn't be inside Malfoy's dorm wondering how he should break the silence. Taking a deep breath, Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak and softly set it on the ground next to him. He cleared his throat and almost laughed hysterically at the sight of Malfoy almost falling off his chair.

"What the bloody hell Potter? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Draco yelled gripping his chest and the chair to keep himself steady and to slow his heart.

"Sorry Draco didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't know how else to break it to you I was in your room without having the chance of you slamming the door in my face." As Harry explained how he got in Draco's room, Draco schooled his face into a neutral expression and made a mental note to kill Pansy before breakfast tomorrow.

"What _are_ you doing in my room if I may ask considering it is my room for a reason?" Draco asked with a glare set in his eyes.

"I came to tell you that you can talk to me Draco. I know you refused earlier today, but I wanted to make it clear I will listen." Harry's words tumbled out of his mouth and gut started to knot up as he could see the fire being stoked behind the Slytherin's grey eyes.

"Why would I tell a goody two-shoe like you what's bothering me? Not everyone wants you to save them Potter, get out of my room!" Draco now was standing up and slowly moving towards Harry as his anger built. Harry wanted to take a step back to put comfortable distance between him and the almost raging boy in in front of him, but stood his ground. He was not going to let Draco see that he was a little scared of him and he was definitely not going to take back his offer of companionship. He turned Draco down once already in first year, now he wanted to make up for it. Why he didn't know, he just felt he needed to cross the barrier between them.

"I said get out Potter, _**now**_." Draco's voice got lower and held more malice as each word formed the sentence, with their faces so close their noses almost touched. Harry tried to swallow but found his mouth dry and couldn't help but stare at Draco's lips with each syllable forming on his mouth. Draco studied each line and dip in Harry's face as his breathing got shallow and faster. What really was wrong with him? How was he supposed to tell Harry what he didn't know? Warmth was starting to pool in the pits of his stomach as he took in the smell of Harry's musky, woods-like smell. Draco bit hard on his tongue trying to draw out the beginnings of arousal.

"I will not leave Draco. Not until you tell me what's wrong." Harry said keeping his eyes fixed on Draco's lips before he breathed in deeply hoping that he didn't say something wrong to make the tall blonde in front of him explode with anger. Draco growled deep in his throat and advanced closer to Harry making Harry back up until his body softly pressed against the wall. Draco kept advancing, forcing his body against Harry's and causing their noses to bump each other.

"D-Draco what are y-you doing?" Harry weakly tried to push Draco away feeling a flush creep up his tan cheeks. What the hell was Malfoy doing and why did it make Harry's stomach fill with butterflies? Draco leaned in and stopped mere centimeters from Harry's lips and studied the boy's shocked, helpless expression with a sneer on his face. Draco didn't know why he wanted to tempt Harry this way. For all he knew Harry could be straight as a ruler, but he wanted to see how far he could push Harry, see how serious Harry was about listening to his problems. As far as Draco could tell he was a little uncomfortable, but still completely serious, so with a smug look on his face Draco closed the last few centimeters between them and gently pressed his lips against Harry's.

Harry made a noise of protest and struggled for a few moments before cautiously giving in and kissing back gently. After a moment Draco pulled away a little reluctantly from Harry's lips with their breaths mingling together.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Harry said making Draco's anger spark back to life.

Draco gripped Harry's wrist and nearly dragged him to his bedroom door, throwing it open and pushing Harry out the doorway.

"D-Draco...wait-" Before Harry knew it, the door was slammed in his face before his sentence was over. As Harry walked to his room, Draco turned around blushing furiously. Something was wrong, especially since he was not at all supposed to feel like he liked Harry more or feel terrible for kicking him out. While walking back to his bed, Draco tripped over Harry's invisibility cloak making him pause to pick it up. The Slytherin's trademark smirk spread itself on his lips; he could have so much fun with this.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I think you all know what the title is by now. Not hard to remember after mentioning it three times lol xD

**Thanks to:** My amazing beta Jedi Bant for helping me with this story she has been fantastic with helping out with it even though she's been busy! :)

**P.S.:** I do not own the characters/settings they are all J. K. Rowling's and belong to her! Continuing on! ^-^

**Chapter 4**

Harry grumbled the Gryffindor password to the Fat Lady and made his way up to his bed. Yet again he tried to get Malfoy to confess what was wrong with him, but Malfoy wouldn't tell him and kicked him out of his room. It ticked Harry off, especially after he had kissed Harry that way. If you had asked Harry two days ago if he'd ever let Malfoy kiss him, he would've hexed you senseless. Now though, he didn't know whether he wanted to do it again or just blush furiously at the thought of his third kiss being with Draco Malfoy of all people. Harry grabbed his pajama pants and headed to the boy's lavatory to take a quick shower. As he started to undress he went over the evening's events in his head and stopped suddenly as he started pushing his pants down. Fear gripped his stomach as he realized he forgot his invisibility cloak on Malfoy's floor in his room. "Oh fuck my life." Harry mumbled continuing to undress in a worse mood than when he walked into the lavatory realizing there was nothing he could do about it now.

Draco slid out of the dungeons and made his way up to Gryffindor tower under Harry's invisibility cloak smiling the whole way. He didn't know how he would make it into the dorm but decided he wanted to see how much he'd messed up Potter's nightly routine. Draco picked up his pace and thanked Salazar that Longbottom was getting ready to speak the password to the Fat Lady. Draco stopped right behind Neville waiting for him to get done talking to the grotesque woman in the portrait.

"Alright Mr. Longbottom, I'd like to get to bed tonight so what's the password?" The Fat Lady said impatiently urging Neville onward. Neville looked around real quick to make sure no one was around to hear the password. Draco had to hold in his snort of laughter at the boy for not knowing Draco was right behind him.

Neville turned back toward the portrait and cleared his throat, "Nettle's Worms" he says softly and starts to walk in through the portrait hole with Draco not far behind. Draco followed Neville all the way up into the boys' dorm room and stayed there after Neville dropped a few things off in his desk and left. Staying under the invisibility cloak, Draco started to walk around the room peeking into the boys' stuff until he came to Harry's bed and stopped. He turned to scan the room and found the lavatory door open on the other side and walked to it to see who was in there before beginning his investigation. 'I wonder what dirty washing Potter was hiding in his laundry hamper.' Draco thought and snickered to himself about the joke he'd made. Just as Draco stepped into the lavatory his eyes were glued to the site of Harry pulling his shirt up and over his head making his back muscles ripple. Draco had to bite back a groan of pleasure as the pants came off and Harry's waistband of his boxers started sliding past his thighs, then his calves before stepping out of them and turning on the hot water for the shower. Draco almost moaned as the sight of a naked Harry Potter under dripping water was burned deeply into his mind and his groin started to ache while thinking of what he would do to Potter if he was in there with him.

Draco was so enthralled at the thought of Potter in the shower that he almost gave himself as Harry leaned against the wall and let his hand travel south. Draco's breath became more erratic as he withheld the temptation to do the same to himself. Harry's ministrations became faster and more urgent as he came closer to finishing. Draco's breath stopped and his heart jumped into his throat as Harry moaned Draco's name while coming to his climax. Slumping against the wall and leaning his head back, Harry smiled slightly as all the evidence of his pleasure washed down the drain of shower.

A few moments layer Draco almost jumped out of his own skin as Seamus Finnigan, Cormac McLaggen, and Dean Thomas came sauntering up to the showers from the toilets and smirking devilishly. "Hey there Potter." Dean said with the corner of his mouth upturned in slight disbelief.

"H-Hey guys what's up?" Harry said with a red tint on his cheeks while worrying if they heard him jerking off to the thought of Draco Malfoy out of so many people he could have thought of.

"So wanking off to guys now huh Potter?" Cormac said with an evil smirk on his face and eyes filled with hate. Harry and Draco both swallowed with difficulty as both of their stomachs tightened up, because both boys were nervous about what would happen next and because Cormac hit the bullseye with what Harry just did.

"I-I don't know what you mean McLaggen."

"Bullocks Potter we heard you in here, enjoying yourself a little too much if you ask me." Cormac said with disdain.

"Especially while you were thinking of that bloody Slytherin out of all the boys in this school." Seamus Finnigan said crossing his arms and leaning against the edge of the grimy shower wall.

"You should know nothing is private here Potter. Especially now that we have to teach you a lesson for wanking to guys instead of girls." said Dean giving Harry another look, but full of pity this time while the other two boys smiled as their plans began to unfold.

"Dean w-what do you mean?" Harry spoke with a soft, hurt voice with his eyes getting wider while Cormac got closer to him and Seamus turned off the water to the shower.

Draco stood there in horror. This was his own entire fault and Harry was going to get his ass handed to him by other Gryffindors that were acting like Slytherins because Draco had the balls to kiss him. Draco's eyes widened as the McLaggen kid landed the first blow to Harry's stomach. The next fist was to the face by Finnigan making Harry's glasses fall off his face and onto the tile, while that Dean Thomas just stood behind and watched Harry get the shit beat out of him. Harry's gasps and cries of pain echoed through the empty lavatory causing Draco's fists to clench and his eyes brimming with tears as he continued to watch the beating go on. Finally, Harry collapsed to the ground with the boys' laughter ringing in his ears. Seamus got one more kick to Harry's torso before Ron burst through the lavatory door with his face redder than his hair from anger.

"What the fuck? What the hell do you all think you're bloody doing!" Ron bellowed, stomping over to the small group of boys to protect his best friend on the bloody shower floor.

"Ask your butt buddy Weasley. He brought this on himself and maybe next time he should think about jerking off to women when he decides to take a shower so we don't have to do this again." Seamus said chuckling to himself as the three boys started to head for the door.

"You all just wait! I'll beat the laughter out of you for doing this to Harry!" Ron yelled at them as they kept walking.

"Yeah, yeah Weasley. You keep thinking that." Cormac said nonchalantly as they turned the corner out the door to leave the dorm. Ron turned to Harry and picked up his glasses before gently setting them on the bloody and bruised boy's face. Ron's jaw clenched as he waved his wand putting Harry's clothes on without hurting him further, casted a lightening spell, picked him up marital style and started to run toward the infirmary. Draco stood there staring at the blood on the tile a little while longer with a shocked expression before following Ron out of the dorms and making his way to the dungeons to go and sleep for rest of the day. There was no way he was going to classes after what he just saw.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry it has taken so long for me to update everyone! Holidays and finals for school came up and work was getting busy. But here it is finally! Hope you enjoy it!

**Thanks to:** My amazing beta Jedi Bant for helping me with this story she has been fantastic with helping out with it even though she's been busy! :)

**P.S.:** I do not own the characters/settings they are all J. K. Rowling's and belong to her! Continuing on! ^-^

**Chapter 5**

Harry winced slightly at the pain in his side as he opened his eyes and sat up. In less than two seconds he was facing the ceiling of the hospital wing again with Hermione's hair in his face. "Harry thank god you're awake!" She all but yelled while hugging his sore body tightly.

"Mione, that hurts." He croaked hoarsely. Hermione let go quickly, mumbling her apologies, a slight blush on her cheeks. Harry smiled slightly sitting back up and leaning against the headboard on the hospital bed. He looked over Hermione's shoulder, spotted Ron and smiled at him. "Hey mate." Harry spoke softly with a smile still on his face.

"Hey." Ron mumbled looking down at his feet with a glum look on his face. "You okay?"

"Little sore, but a lot better. Thanks for saving me by the way; I thought I was going to get a worse beating than that." Harry chuckled slightly seeing Ron's eyes get a little watery.

"If only I would have gotten there earlier! I would have been able to beat them all to a pulp for harassing you like that Harry!" Ron fumed while holding back his tears of anger and frustration, making Harry chuckle again.

"Ron if anything it's my fault. I'm the one that caused this." Harry's voice became quieter as he finished the sentence and looked at his hands lying limp in his lap. Hermione looked at her friend sympathetically then sat on the edge of the bed next to him and brushed his hair out of his eyes gently.

"Harry what exactly _did_ happen?" She said solemnly remembering how Harry looked lying on the bed with his wet hair plastered to his forehead, blood smeared on his face from his broken nose, and the intense bruising on his sides. She held one of his hands and rubbed her thumb gently over his knuckles.

"The-they heard me p-pleasuring… Mione I can't tell you this it's too embarrassing and you're a girl!" Harry blushed brightly at the thought of explaining to the smart young women what he'd been doing.

"Harry it's alright, I understand calm down. Who was it you were thinking of?" She smiled at him kindly reminding him of Mrs. Weasley when she was calming someone. After a moment the raven-haired boy sighed and mumbled the name. "Harry James Potter you know very well how I feel about mumbling." She said with a huff and Harry laughed slightly at her annoyed tone.

"Sorry bad habit I guess, what I said was..u-um Draco.." Hermione snorted slightly causing Harry to shoot daggers at her. "What's so funny?" Hermione just smiled at him with a glint of knowing in her eyes causing Harry to glare more. She finally just waved her hand at him with another annoyed look on her face.

"Oh please Harry, you really think it wasn't that obvious? You two just have that obvious sexual tension between you. You both fancy each other just suck it up and ask him to date you." She took one look at Harry's horror-struck face and burst into laughter, Ron following shortly behind her with his own.

"Hermione how could you even _say_ that?" Harry exclaimed with the shock still on his face. He looked between his friends wondering how long they'd known.

"Harry mate, it's not that hard to figure out. You torture each other every waking moment and fill the air around you with all that frustration." Ron said with tears of laughter still running down his cheeks. Harry huffed with fake annoyance and looked away from his friends making them laugh even harder. Harry wondered just for a moment if maybe he could convince Draco to date him, but then shoved the thought away thinking it would never happen.

The next day the trio walked down the hallway to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class when they heard the snickering behind them. "So Potter, how's that pitiful face of yours? Still bruised up from your Gryffindork buddies?" The Gryffindors turned around to spot Draco smirking with Crabbe and Goyle next to him. Ron and Hermione just rolled their eyes and turned Harry around to walk into the classroom. Draco huffed in irritation at the new attitude the three took to him. How _dare_ they ignore him like that? He slowly walked into the class coming too close to being late.

Class went terribly slow for the blond boy as he sat and watched Harry listen attentively and taking notes. Finally they were released from class and Draco got ready to head the same way as Hermione and Ron when he realized that Harry wasn't with them. Draco smirked to himself and turned around in time to spot Harry walking down the opposite corridor and turning around the corner. The Slytherin threw on Harry's invisibility cloak and cast a silencing charm on his feet before following the boy. They headed down a few more corridors and ended up in one of the old unused hallways. Draco got closer to Harry as he walked through a doorway to a spacious room with large windows letting in bright rays of sunlight, creamy stoned floors, and a covered object in the middle of the room. Draco raised a blond eyebrow with curiosity at what was under the dark covered cloth.

Suddenly Harry closed the door and cast locking and silencing charms before turning back to the object with a grin on his face. He ran his tanned fingers over the surface before fisting the cloth and pulling it off sending dust flying everywhere in the rays of light. Draco covered his mouth to keep from gasping at the sight of the lightwood grand piano basking in the light. Draco looked on curiously wondering what the other boy was doing with the instrument. Harry slowly sat down on the cushioned bench and lifted up the fallboard and ran his fingers delicately over the keys without making any noise. He adjusted himself and set his arms into position and began to play the chords and melodic notes. Draco smiled slightly and then his eyes went wide as Harry took a breath and began to sing.

"_No father figure in the house,_

_And I'm wondering how I'm going to work it out, oh._

_My friends keep on telling me how I don't need that man,_

_But they don't really understand._

_There's far too many pressures in reality_

_With dealing with the pain, the stress and poverty,_

_And I gotta be myself because there's nobody else for me, no._

_Sometimes it takes a different kind of love to raise a child._

_So don't give up._

_Sometimes it takes a different kind of dream to make you smile, so raise._

_Sometimes we need another helping hand to show the way._

_So don't give up._

_Sometimes it seems impossible and that's why we pray, we pray."_

Draco slowly sat down and kept watching with rapt attention at how enveloped Harry seemed to be in the song and playing the keys on the piano. Draco bit his lip as he saw Harry's eyes get watery before he closed them and took another breath to begin singing again.

"_Seems to be nothing left for me._

_Momma's gone, Daddy didn't wanna be,_

_And now I'm all by myself_

_Wondering where is love, or should I just give up you know._

_Life falls down on me, cuts into my soul,_

_But I know I got the strength to make it through it all_

'_Cause I'm still standing tall._

_Breaking through these walls I'm gunna give my all._

_I'm feeling like a motherless child._

_Pain cuts into my soul,_

_It's bringing me down, can't find my smile,_

_On the face of a motherless child._

_Gunna break down these walls, gunna give my all you know._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah."_

Harry lifted his hands from the final chord and set his hands in his lap as tears rolled down his cheeks as he remembered his parents and how they weren't with him. Then just as sobs were about to rack his body, arms encircled him making him jump with fright. The arms held him tighter and when the voice spoke he tensed up even more. "That was beautiful Harry." Draco said his voice cracking as he tried to hold back his own tears, after all the Ice Prince doesn't cry. Harry tried to shake Draco off and snorted with laughter.

"Yeah right Malfoy. What do you want? Come to make fun of me some more, after all it is all your fault I got these bruises." Harry struggled a little more to get out of Draco's embrace and finally gave up staring intently on the piano keys.

"I know and I'm sorry Harry." Draco nuzzled Harry's neck and breathed in his woodsy sent. "Let me make it up to you." Harry shivered slightly and tried to push Draco off again.

"Bull shit Draco, leave me alone. There's no way you could make this up to me in a way that you think you can help." Draco tightened his hold even more and made Harry huff with anger and sit still.

"How do you want me to make it up to you? Name it and I'll do it Harry, just name it." Draco loved the feel of Harry in his arms, loved how his muscles tensed as he squirmed to get out of the embrace, how he huffed with anger when he failed at it. Draco loved all of Harry and wanted to prove it, but yet didn't know how. Harry turned around in Draco's arms and came face to face with the boy he realized he had fallen in love with and had been in love with for years. Harry stared into Draco's eyes with a serious, no nonsense look on his face.

"Go out with me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Draco looked at Harry with shock on his face. Did the boy in front of him seriously just ask what he thought? The Slytherin's heart fluttered in his chest and took a breath to tell Harry what he felt, but the Gryffindor took the silence the wrong way. He roughly pushed Draco away, heading toward the door. "I knew this would happen! I shouldn't have even said anything!" He yelled out starting to walk faster feeling the pain grip his chest.

Hearing Harry's hurt voice made Draco snapped out of his silence and rushed to get up. He grabbed Harry's slim wrist before pulling him into his arms. He held on tightly as Harry struggled to get away. "Let go you git! I don't want to talk to you anymore!" A tremor in Harry's voice made it obvious that he was about to cry which only made Draco hold on tighter.

"Harry you took my silence the wrong way." The blond spoke quietly but sincerely. Just as Harry was about to deny everything again and go into another fit, Draco interrupted him. "Harry, just listen please! You took my silence the wrong way. I was just shocked that you would ask me that and I was about to tell you yes when you started to storm out." Harry stopped struggling and looked up into Draco's stormy grey eyes with an unbelieving, tear filled look.

"Stop messing around Draco! You're not serious…are you?" Harry still had a disbelieving look in his eyes; but deep down, Draco could see that spark of hope which caused him to smile kindly. The pale-skinned boy leaned in to kiss Harry, chuckling softly.

"Does it look like I'm kidding around Potter?" Draco said in his usual haughty tone. Harry was just about to reply when his lips were captured in another tender, spine tingling kiss. After a few moments they pulled away smiling at each other; then Draco's face fell and he became a few shades paler. He saw the worried look Harry gave him and swallowed loudly, "W-we can't tell very many people about this Harry. Not because I don't want them to know, but because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would kill me. He's not so big on sharing if you haven't noticed." Draco looked away as he said the last sentence, his own heart starting to tighten at the thought of losing to Voldemort just for being with the person he cared for. Harry nodded sadly and hugged Draco gently.

"I don't mind not telling many Draco. I'd rather have you than not at all." Draco looked back to Harry, smiled gently and looked towards the door only to see that it was almost time for dinner. Harry noticed too and started to walk toward the door to leave first.

"Harry wait!" Draco called out. Harry turned around to see the Slytherin shyly walk up to him and hand him his invisibility cloak. "I know it was my fault for you getting your arse handed to you because…I was there. I-I saw everything." Draco mumbled and looked down at his now empty hands since Harry took his cloak back. Harry's face went beet red and he punched Draco in the jaw. Hard. Draco's eyes shot up to Harry's and saw the anger placed clearly across his face.

"_That_, is for not doing anything to stop them and for spying on me while I was having my…private time!" Harry grit out, but then softened up slightly and looked at Draco tenderly before leaning in to kiss the spot on his jaw where the raven-haired boy had punched him. "That's a 'sorry for punching you' as well as an 'I'll see you here tomorrow after lunch'." Harry smiled at Draco before undoing all the charms and walking out of the room. Draco touched the spot his new lover had kissed him while staring at the door he just walked out of. He sighed gently, turned toward the piano and covered it back up. His feet made no sound while walking toward one of the large windows with the charm still on his feet and looked out the window in time to see Harry running to catch up with his two friends. Draco couldn't help but smile as the bushy-headed girl leapt onto his Harry. He could tell Harry told them by the look on all their faces. Harry was blushing but smiling sheepishly, the Mud-blood was jumping around happily, and Weasel had a huge smile plastered on his freckled face. Draco shook his head happily while turning around to walk out of the old room, before coming face to face with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Draco…we saw you and Potter…" Goyle said hesitantly and looked at their leader nervously.

"Yeah? What of it?" Draco asked dismissively as he walked passed his goons and headed toward the door. The two boys followed not far behind and looked at each other nervously.

"You know you won't be able to continue with that relationship Draco. Not with you being promised to Pansy." Crabbe said a little haughtily, making Draco turned around, his eyes aflame with rage.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what I'm already obligated to Vincent! Pansy can kiss my bloody arse for all I care! I'll bloody well continue whatever relationship I want whether it is with Harry bloody Potter or Dumbledore! You can go blow a hippogriff if you think you're going to stop me!" Draco snapped at Crabbe, poking him in the chest with each sentence. Crabbe and Goyle looked shocked Draco quickly tired of standing there and started to walk away. "Don't even think of following me. I'm not in the mood to deal with you anymore today." With that last sentence, Draco stormed out and that was the last the two boys saw of him for the rest of the day.

The next day came around with Draco waiting in the old music room after lunch, but Harry was running late. Draco shrugged and waited a while longer. That while longer turned into an hour and just as Draco was getting ready to leave, Harry stumbled in hiding his face from the blond. "What the hell Potter why are you so late, besides your usual tardiness of course?" Draco said with a little smirk.

"I got held up, sorry." Harry mumbled softly and limped over to the piano bench before sitting down. Draco looked suspiciously at the Gryffindor and looked over his frame. His eyes widened slightly as he realized Harry's clothes were dirty and tore in a few places. Draco walked over to Harry still giving him a worried look.

"Harry, what really happened?" Draco asked as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry flinched and scooted away, shaking his head.

"I-It's really n-nothing Draco." Harry began trembling and Draco felt unease build in his gut.

"Look at me Harry." Draco said sternly. Harry shook his head and scooted as far to the end of the bench as possible to evade Draco's order. Draco growled slightly. "Harry look at me, _**now**_." Harry looked up at Draco suddenly at hearing his commanding voice and flinched again as Draco gasped. Harry's left eye was black, almost completely swollen, blood was trickled down from a gash on his forehead. His nose slightly bent and his bottom lip swollen on the right side with dried blood staining down his chin. Draco began to tremble slightly as he vanished Harry's shirt to see what else had been done to his Harry's body.

"What the hell Malfoy! Charm my shirt back on!" Harry shouted with his eyes tearing up and starting to shiver with fear. There was another bruise on his side that was completely black and bruised rings around his wrists, but that's not what got Draco worked up the most. There just on the tanned boy's shoulders were forming bruises in the shape of hands. Draco gently wrapped his hands around Harry's biceps and stood him up, noticing there wasn't a button on the other boy's trousers. When Draco turned Harry around, his eyes stung with tears of anger and his stomach turned at the next sight in front of him. There were more hand-print forming bruises, and tons of nail gashes down his back that were still bleeding while few were dried.

"W-what else happened Harry?" Draco stuttered afraid to hear of what could have happened next. The question made Harry shake even more, as he clenched his fists nervously.

"I-I don't want to say Draco…please don't make me say it." Harry's voice cracked while his eyes welled up with tears once again.

"Harry you need to or else I'll vanish the rest of your clothes and find out for myself. I don't want to have to make you do this, but I need to know Harry." Draco sighed and saw as Harry froze in fear. After a few seconds Harry took a shaky breath and started to tremble again.

"I-I was walking out of the Great Hall heading to meet you. I turned around the first corridor, Seamus and Cormac pulled me into an empty room. Dean said he gave me that chance to go back to women, but since I didn't a-and chose you, he was going to show me how homos do it." Harry took a deep breath as the tears finally began to fall from his eyes down his cheeks. "Seamus and Cormac held me down. Then my clothes we gone and he started hitting me in the face and he kicked my side. T-they turned me over and Dean u-un-did his pants and shoved h-his..into my mouth. Then…I screamed, I screamed for him to stop, for someone to help me but no one came. I could feel the blood on my thighs. It hurt so much Draco…He wouldn't stop. I lost my glasses and my face hurt from being smashed into the floor. H-he said he'd ruin me for you. Th-tha-at I would be filth when you looked at me. Said you wouldn't want to touch me after he…" Harry wiped at his eyes and Draco softly wrapped his arms around the smaller Gryffindor. "H-he finished on my back. I prayed it was over. I thought it was too but then… Seamus and Cormac…followed. They left me laying there after they took pictures. They promised you would find out. I spelled my clothes on and came here to find you to make sure…they didn't…"

Draco stared at Harry for a moment before charming all of his clothes back onto him. Draco then led the other boy to Madam Pomfrey, told her he would explain later and looked at Harry seriously. "I'll come back to see you in a little bit Harry. I'm going to take care of some business." Harry looked at Draco worriedly but Draco just grinned mischievously back. "Don't worry Harry it'll be okay. All I'm going to do is teach those worthless worms their places in this school." Without another word Draco walked out of the Hospital wing looking outwardly calm, but a raging storm lurking right underneath his façade. Those scum would pay for what they did to his Harry, and he would make sure they got exactly what was coming to them.

**A/N:** I am soooo sorry this has taken so long guys! School is a pain in my ass! xD But anyway here this is I hope you like it…well the cliff hanger mostly ;) It might take a while for seven but I'll work on it! Just please be patient :) See you soon!


End file.
